Known systems that assess the risk of operating a vehicle may evaluate a driver's risk according to generalized information including the driver's age and the type of vehicle the driver is driving. The generalized information may be obtained, for example, when the driver registers with an insurance company. The known systems may assign the same risk to two or more individuals having similar generalized information.
Additionally, known systems may adjust the level of risk assigned to a driver after the occurrence of an event, such as after the driver receives a traffic citation or after the driver is involved in a traffic accident. Nevertheless, the known systems are limited with respect to determining in advance the risks associated with a particular driver.